Night Visit
by KenjiMania
Summary: Taking place before Dead or Alive 5. Ryu and Sonia speak to Christie about what she knows. Does she know anything? How tense does it become between the three? Revised and updated as of March 21, 2013. Only some minor changes and continuity corrections.


**Dead Or Alive**

**Night Warning**

**A Story Starring Ryu Hayabusa and Christie**

**Introduction:** Another M Rated story from yours truly. This story is starring my all-time favorite Dead or Alive girl, Christie! With an appearance by Ryu Hayabusa for good measure. Be on the lookout for a story featuring my other favorite girls, Tina and the new MMA lady Mila!

As a side note, this takes place about six months or so before Dead or Alive 5. Hope you don't mind this lengthy one-shot.

Finally, this is a revised version from the original. Some slight additions and continuity fixes. Nothing to major.

Enjoy!

I most definitely enjoyed writing it for you guys!

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**Six months before the announcement of the 5****th**** Dead or Alive Tournament**

**10:21PM**

Christie's pleasure filled sigh echoed throughout the shower stall.

She closed her eyes while the water cleansed her for the night, letting the heat help her relax. The large metal shower head drenched her bare body as she leaned her face into the steaming stream, her left hand braced against the cool tiled wall in front of her. Water dripped down the right hand that rested at her side, pooling onto the smooth floor.

The British assassin felt the water stream down her body and over her curves. Water dripped down her shoulders and over her breasts, going around them or stopping and going around her nipples or dripping off the hard brown tips. The streams went over her flat, toned and firm stomach and down to her bare womanhood. Her white hair was soaked and had more streams going down her back and over her firm behind.

Tilting her head back she let the water slam her face. She had spent the last twenty minutes showering, washing her body with the body wash she purchased and washing her hair with the small shampoo bottle she had purchased at a Bath and Body Works. It was only her second night in the city, but she had business to attend too and had very little time to indulge herself in anything.

However, despite everything else she was involved in that didn't stop her from keeping track of someone. He was a construction worker with martial arts skills and was working with a very famous individual in the world of wrestling. She had spent the last few months paying close attention. He had grown quite a bit and she knew at some point she would meet him face-to-face.

Presently, Christie was working on another target that was a prominent drug lord and was tasked with eliminating him. It was a simple mission and gave her something to do. So much had gone on in the last two years since Ryu Hayabusa, Irene 'Sonia' Lew and their ninja friends destroyed Victor Donovan's plans. It was a different company now and she was no longer a part of it. Helena Douglas had shut down the Alpha, Epsilon and Omega projects, eliminated the Biotechnology Division and expelled any factions associated with her former employer.

That was fine with her at this point in time. Lowering her head and then opening her eyes to look at the water going down the drain beneath her feet. She knew that Donovan had become to maniacal for his own good. After those events she lied low for a while, but had to deal with an 'old friend' that tried to destroy her, she won of course, but it could have been much smoother.

It definitely helped that she had an ally that lived up north that helped her regardless of who she was. And in many ways was her closest confident and only true friend in her life.

Christie smiled with content at the thought of Kent Anderson. She missed him and hadn't seen him in almost two months; they kept in touch, but seeing him in person and knowing he was safe were legitimately important to her. Even if she wasn't sure about her true feelings for him.

_I'll surprise him and call._ Christie thought to herself, as she stood up straight and shut the water off and slid the glass door to the right and grabbed a large towel from the rack on the left. A massive cloud of steam burst out and clouded the bathroom as she began to dry herself. After this assignment was over with, she would book a flight to San Jose and spend a few days with him. _It would be nice to see him again._

Standing on the mat, she dried herself off and tossed the towel to the floor. She walked past the sink and toilet, opting to brush her teeth in the morning; she pushed the door open and walked out into her hotel room. The steam enveloped her nude form as she walked out into the massive hotel room.

Naked to the night air, she proceeded to the small kitchenette to grab her iPhone on the counter. She left the window open that was several feet away from her king-sized bed to let the air in as it relaxed her more when she got ready for bed. She left the lights off and let the lights of the tall buildings in Downtown L.A. illuminate the room.

Across the table a 32-inch flat panel television sat on a large black stand that held several magazines and a bible. As she stopped at the counter, she paused for a second and felt like she was being watched, turning her head a bit she looked at the bedroom and at the open closet. She then leaned forward, pressing her waist against the marble counter and checked behind the five-foot wall that acted as a partition of sorts between the bedroom area and the living area. The only movement she caught was the curtains moving slightly and the corner table that had a vase full of fake flowers sitting in the corner between the partition and couch.

Shaking herself from her thoughts as simply her paranoia creeping up picked up her phone, and walked over to the large circular glass table that was in the center of the room and picked up one of the two glasses of scotch that she had prepared earlier before he shower. She brought the glass to her lips and felt the cool liquid move through mouth and down her throat, listening to the ice cubes clink inside the glass. She closed her eyes and moaned in delight at the taste before looking at her iPhone and hitting her contacts section.

Selecting Kent's name she pressed it and pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the ring tone. She chuckled a bit as she heard 'Who Dat Girl' by Flo Rida and Akon. The British woman recognized the voices and the song; even if the genre wasn't her type of music. Taking a quick sip she heard her longtime associate's voice over the speaker.

"Christie?" Kent answered.

"Hello, Kent. Am I bothering you?" Christie asked in a neutral tone of voice, though she couldn't hide the small smile on her lips upon hearing his voice.

"No, no of course not." He replied quickly, she couldn't tell if he was surprised or happy with her calling him. "Is there something you need?"

A soft laugh emanated from her throat. "No, I just wanted to call and inform you of something."

"Oh, what's that?" He asked in a curious tone. She had finished the first glass of scotch and set it down on the table.

Christie walked over to the other window in the small living area and looked outside. Seeing her reflection and the look of happiness on her face as she watched the 'City of Angels' and how quiet the entertainment capital of the world was.

"I thought I'd come visit you for a few days." She paused before continuing. "If that's fine with you."

There was a small pause on the other side and a little bit of movement and some shuffling. It sounded like he was getting up, possibly from bed or a chair.

"Sure, that'd be great." Kent responded enthusiastically. "When?"

Christie tried to stifle the laugh at how pleased he sounded with her coming to visit. "The day after tomorrow."

"Alright." Kent told her as he tried to hold back the excitement brimming inside him. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Christie lifted her left hand up and gently brushed the glass with her fingers, enjoying the cold feel that struck her nerves. "The same."

"Oh," Christie said as her lips curved into a sexy smirk and she spoke with a seductive and playful tone. "Have you been a good boy, Kent?"

Picking up right away on her change in tone, she knew he was smiling on the other side. "Yes, I've been behaving."

"Then you might get a surprise tomorrow night." Christie told him in a husky voice.

"Looking forward to it." Kent said in the same husky voice.

Her facial expression changed and her shoulders slumped as she thought about how disappointing it was to end their short conversation. A sad look developed on her face, but quickly dissipated when she remembered she had a job to do tomorrow afternoon. However, that sense of being watched did not go away and she focused her vision on the tall buildings in the area. Eyes narrowing into tight slits as she started to realize who might be out there.

_Someone's watching me._ The assassin thought darkly. _And I think I know who it is._

As much as she didn't want to, she had to end their conversation. She'd talk to him when she got up north.

"Christie?" Kent's voice ran out, wondering why she hadn't said anything it several moments.

"Goodnight, Kent." Christie said in a soft voice, which was the polar opposite of her current facial expressions and body language.

"Goodnight, Christie, be safe, okay?" He answered back in a soft and concerned tone.

"I will." Was all she said as she hung up and held the device to her side. She sighed loudly and narrowed her eyes as she watched the many skyscrapers.

Turning away, she picked up the other glass of scotch and downed it quickly, letting out a satisfied sigh; she placed it back down and walked towards the bed. Placing her iPhone on the small nightstand on the left of the bed, she pulled the comforter to the foot of the bed and then pulled the sheets off to cover over the blue and white piece of fabric. Walking around the bed she went over to the small closet and grabbed a collared shirt and tossed it to the bed.

Purposefully keeping the windows open that led to the small balcony outside, she went to her already open suitcase and flipped open a hidden compartment and pulled out her SIG Sauer P226 handgun, she carefully attached the laser sight under the nuzzle and checked the clip to make sure it was fully loaded. Putting the gun down momentarily, she ripped of the Velcro straps that held a sheath with an amazon jungle survival knife inside.

Unsheathing it, she looked at the blade as the moonlight reflected off of it, she stared at it with evil intent and licked her cherry red lips seductively at the thought of using it. She gripped the black handle harder and felt a surge of delight at the possible ways to kill someone with the blade.

Placing it back in it's sheath, she picked up her gun and flipped the safety on, shutting the compartment, she walked back to her bed and slid the sheath under the right hand pillow, making sure the handle was facing left so she could pull it out easily. She then climbed onto the mattress and slowly crawled on the bed and to the pillows. Smiling wickedly, she slipped one of her favorite guns under her pillow and then rolled around and scooted foreground, her bare bottom rubbing the soft sheets giving her body goose pimples.

Settling onto the bed, she collapsed onto the soft sheets and rested her head on the massive pillow. Christie stretched luxuriously and arched her back, as she rubbed her body up and down and bent her legs a little, curling her toes as she settled on the bed.

Shutting her eyes, she sighed again in content, ready for whatever or whoever would come tonight.

_Let them come._ She thought sleepily. _I'll be waiting._

* * *

**Three and half hours later…**

Mere yards away from Christie's hotel, two black figures stood watching. Green eyes glittered from a dark black mask, the moonlight bathing him as he patiently waited for the moment to enter her room. Silently he stood there, arms crossed his chest, ready to make his move.

Kneeling beside him with a bob style to her platinum-hair was a woman also dressed in black; it was a form fitting stealth suit, the top portion was unzipped and showed off her ample cleavage, she wore a utility belt that housed many necessary equipment, a grapple gun was attached to her left thigh and her custom designed Nighthawk was on the other. Looking through her binoculars, she twisted them a bit to focus on Christie's activities.

"Anything?" Ryu Hayabusa, the Dragon Ninja asked.

Lowering her binoculars Sonia looked up at Ryu. "She's fast asleep it looks like."

She chuckled and gave him a smirk as she stood up to face him.

"What's funny?" He asked in an unemotional tone.

"She's naked." Sonia said.

He let out a small 'hmph' at that revelation, not sounding surprised in anyway. "She's a female assassin, a trained killer. She'll use whatever tactics to eliminate her targets."

"True." Sonia said as she gently reach up and touched the bare skin of his left arm. Looking up at him she gave him a concerned look.

"Do you find her more attractive than me?" The CIA agent asked in a low voice.

Ryu turned to face her completely and lowered his arms, but made sure to hold her right hand with his left, caressing it gently. He had often wonder why Irene Lew would think to ask such a question, but he knew how important it was to reassure her.

"No." He answered in a sincere and warm voice. "She is beautiful, but she cannot compare to you."

Sonia smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "Thank you."

The only response he gave was a nod, he turned his head to the right and stared out at the balcony where the window was wide open.

"She must know we're watching her." He stated.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she turned slightly and looked at the same spot.

"Most likely." Sonia looked up at him again. "You sure about this? She might not know anything."

"That maybe." Came his serious and focused reply. "But you've heard the whispers about how DOATEC may not have entirely changed."

Sonia nodded again. "But what if Helena Douglas did change everything."

"It's still worth finding out what she knows." Ryu said as he stepped forward. He looked at her over his shoulder and waited for her to move.

"Ready?"

Sonia slipped her binoculars to the left side of her utility belt and pulled out her grapple gun and aimed and adjusted it for the correct settings.

"Always." She answered confidently.

With a nod, the wielder of the Dragon Sword leaped to the air and disappeared into the night.

Sonia shook her head and laughed. "Couldn't even give a girl a ride?"

* * *

**1:02AM**

The room had been quiet for hours. The two glasses that once held scotch floated a bit on the glass table, the ice having melted almost an hour after the contents were empty.

Christie lied on the bed, her left arm resting above her head as her right hand rested gently on her hip, the right leg was straight with the knee bent a little and her left was in a an 'L' shape. The moonlight shined on her bare skin and made her look pearlescent. The image was something out of a portrait as she rested in a peaceful slumber. Her chest rising and falling as she slept and her nose wrinkling every so often as she breathed in and out.

However, she had actually been awake for the last twenty or so minutes. She made sure to look as if she was still sleeping as she knew someone had landed outside a few minutes ago.

The British assassin slowly opened her ears to any sounds and waited. Lying as still as possible, and listening for any noises, she wondered what it is that he or she wanted from her. She had nothing of use, only her laptop, small stash of weapons and killing devices.

After several moments, she heard movement outside. She smiled inwardly and waited for more movement, but heard none. Growing a bit irritated, she slowly and carefully reached under her pillow and held onto her SIG, her knife was under the pillow and she would pull it out when it was time.

Another minute passed and she heard more movement, clearly it wasn't a ninja judging by the sound of boots against the floor, she also recognized the scent of a light perfume. As she continued to pretend she was asleep she felt movement near the bed. Then she felt the weight of another at the foot of the bed.

Opening her eyes, she quickly reached over the other pillow and yanked out her knife, as she lifted the gun up, the pillowing flying to immediate her left and landing on the floor. Crawling on her knees she was Twirling the knife, she held it upside down, but horizontally with the blade pointing to the left and only an inch from the intruder's neck as she aimed the gun at the left shoulder of the last person she expected to see.

"Well, well, well." She slowly let out.

Christie snorted and chuckled as she stared into the eyes of Sonia. The platinum blonde stared back at her and pointed her Nighthawk at to the side of the white-haired woman's head.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight." She stated in an icy tone. "I was waiting for your friend to show up."

"Oh, he's here." The CIA agent responded just as icy. Sonia slowly moved off the foot of the bed, but Christie mimicked her movements. Neither took their eyes off the other as they both stood up. Both held their weapons close and clearly the stare down wasn't going to end.

"Where is he then?" Christie asked. She didn't take her eyes off the platinum blonde, just because she had saved her life from one of her enemies, didn't mean she had to play nice with her and drop the knife that was close to her throat.

"Somewhere." Sonia replied stoically.

"Really." Came her reply, it wasn't a question.

"Really."

They had now reached the living area and Sonia felt the soft cushions of the couch press against the middle of her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryu moving from behind the shadows, he had hid behind the partition and stood waiting for her moment to strike, she noticed he had pulled out a kunai and twirled it as he held the small weapon his left hand.

"Care to explain what it is that you want?" Christie asked darkly. She glared at her and pursed her lips.

Before Sonia could open her mouth, Christie felt a cold and sharp blade press against her neck, and a strong gloved hand grip her wrist that held the gun.

"Drop your weapons." Ryu ordered through her left ear. "Now."

Christie smirked, but didn't do anything. "No."

The ninja pressed the blade closer, not enough so it could slice the skin, but just enough to make her aware of how close she could lose her life.

"Do it." He said again with a hiss.

She let out a throaty laugh and licked her lips for a second. "Tell your girlfriend to drop her gun, then I'll do the same."

Sonia stared Christie upon hearing the request; she made eye contact with Ryu and gave him a questioning look. Looking back at her Ryu knew that if he was to get any information, she would have to honor it.

"Sonia, drop the gun." Ryu calmly said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked not moving in the slightest.

"Yes."

Sonia looked at Ryu and then glared at the naked woman in front of her. "You know you should never trust a naked woman."

Ryu simply nodded his and patiently waited for her to drop her Nighthawk.

After a long pause, Sonia pulled the gun away and moved her arm straight and to the right and dropped the weapon. It landed with a loud thud and dropped her right hand back to her side.

"Well?" Ryu asked as he squeezed her wrist hard.

"I'll play fair." Christie replied, she then dropped her knife and threw the gun aside, it hit the wall and landed next to the couch.

Sonia let a small smile form, but maintained her focus on the woman. She watched as Ryu let go of the woman's wrist and pulled his kunai away from the woman's neck, but still kept it close. He then lifted his right arm and wrapped it around her collarbone and held her close.

"We have some questions to ask of you." Ryu told her in a serious voice.

"Really? Is that why you're here?" The assassin asked sarcastically. "And what exactly is that you want that I could possibly know?"

"We need to know if the rumors are true about DOATEC." Sonia answered, her arms were now crossed under her breasts as she looked into the assassin's cold brown eyes.

"What rumors?" Christie asked, surprised about that answer. Though she hid it behind a stoic and emotionless face. She heard nothing but major changes to the company and it's direction since the TriTowers were destroyed and Helena had taken full control of the company.

"There are whispers that Helena Douglas has something major planned." Ryu answered as he pulled her back from Sonia. He chose to ignore her bare skin against his suit and the skin of her ass against his crouch.

Christie raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was talking about. Helena had something big planned? If she did, it was highly unlikely it involved any of the projects that had been worked on two years ago. She knew they were all shut down and the clandestine operations were expelled after the fourth tournament.

"Have you heard anything?" Ryu asked as he held her tighter, making sure she didn't try anything funny.

Christie shook her head. "No, I've had no contact with DOATEC since you and your friends destroyed the TriTower eighteen months ago."

"So you have no idea what's been going on since then?" Sonia asked as he rested a hand on her hip.

Again, Christie shook her head. "You have your contacts," she responded with a calm and condescending tone, she smirked when Sonia gave her a scowl. "You know what that entitled woman did after she took over."

"We're aware of that." Ryu spoke for Sonia as he slowly loosened his grip on her. "Do you know of anything about her plans?"

Christie shrugged a shoulder. "All my contacts are no longer in the company. So I would have no clue as to what is happening." It was a lie, she knew, but knew her poker face was effective so far.

"What about Kent?" Sonia asked, she knew him and he often had information that Christie could use for her assignments.

"I wouldn't know." She answered. "Haven't spoken to him since what happened in Australia."

"Have you heard of something called M.I.S.T.?" Sonia asked; it was her last question.

"Who's M.I.S.T.?" Christie asked curious, though she knew full well what the name was and what they were working on.

"That's what we're attempting to find out." Ryu replied, hoping to get some sort of answer form her about the company.

"If you don't know about them and I don't." Christie rationalized as she wondered how either them found out about her new employer. "Then they sound quite dangerous."

Ryu and Sonia looked at one another. Neither was sure if she was telling the truth, but they were hoping she would have some sort of knowledge, they knew she was a key part of Donovan's inner circle. But her answers clearly showed she was in the dark like they were. And with Donovan's disappearance eighteen months ago, and no one knowing where he was, they had no idea how influential he could still be within DOATEC.

"Is that all?" Sonia asked again.

"Take it or leave it." Christie replied irritably, her patience wearing thin.

After a moment, Ryu pulled his kunai away and stepped back. Christie noticeably relaxed and turned so that her side was facing him. She gave him a sexy smile and placed her left hand on her hip.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Christie asked giving him a cold stare, her eyes showed the anger and enjoyment at asking him.

"What does that mean?" Ryu asked as he slipped the kunai back into the holder on his hip.

She walked past him on his right and slowly ran her fingers past the right side of his chest and brushed his bicep with her nails. Sonia went wide eyed and glared at the woman as she sauntered over to the bed and sat at the edge, her full breasts bouncing lightly as she bounced up and down as she sat, resting her left leg on the bed while keeping her right leg just below the knee hanging off the edge of the bed, she leaned on her left elbow and rest her other hand on her thigh. An amused look appeared on her face as she caught the platinum blonde's reaction to her hitting on her man.

"It means that you liked holding my naked body close." Christie answered with satisfied look at Sonia's obvious discomfort.

"You filthy, fucking, murderous bitch." Sonia hissed as she quickly picked her gun up and was about to aim it at her.

Ryu quickly stopped her as she stomped towards the woman, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back. He looked at her and shook his head as if to say it wasn't worth it.

Sonia narrowed her eyes at Ryu for a second before exhaling loudly and calming down, she glared at Christie when she heard a cackle from her. Flipping the safety on her gun, she placed it back in its holster and crossed her arms in a huff.

Ryu turned to look at her and with his calm eyes studied the woman. "Are you sure you have no knowledge about DOATEC or M.I.S.T.?"

Christie shook her head. "No, I do not." She looked down at the mattress and studied the patterns on the sheets for a second. "I would say you're just going to have to trust me. But you know that to be false."

"Correct." Ryu nodded.

She chuckled and a mischievous look appeared on her face. "And you know the old saying, 'never trust a naked woman'.

Sonia's glare grew harder as eyes looked like they were shooting bullets instead of daggers at the woman. God, she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of her right now. Give her ten minutes and she'd out on a stretcher.

Ryu relaxed and looked at Sonia. "We're done here."

"Fine." Sonia said frustrated, before she walked out to the balcony to exit, she walked over and picked up the dress shirt that had dropped to the floor.

"Here." She tossed the blue shirt in front of the woman and shook her head at her in disgust. Christie gave her a bemused expression and a twinkle developed in her eyes.

"Show some modesty and put a shirt on next time." Sonia spat out in disgust as she turned and headed for the balcony, pulling her grapple gun out and prepping to fire it.

The British woman laughed manically and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. She looked back at the woman as she shot up into the air and disappeared from sight.

"She's quite a firecracker isn't she?" Christie asked condescendingly.

"She's the best at what she does." Ryu explained as he looked at her one more time.

A beat passed between them and she smirked. "You realize that you won't stop whatever it is that's going to happen." Christie told him offhand.

"Maybe, but that hasn't stopped me before." The Dragon Ninja replied seriously.

"Whatever." Christie snorted at him.

Suddenly, the sound of a sword being removed from its scabbard echoed in the room. Ryu had pointed the sharp tip of the Dragon Sword at the woman's face and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you even think to get involved." Ryu said in a frosty tone. "You will have to answer to me."

Christie snorted again and glared at him, lifting her right hand, she pushed the Dragon Sword away from her face and to the left, not in the least bit intimidated by the man. They had a brief stare down and the air was thick with tension between them.

"You maybe the strongest and greatest ninja of all," Christie shot back. "But that doesn't mean I'm afraid of you."

He held the sword in his hand and stepped back. "That very well could be the truth. But remember that I spared you after what happened in Australia."

Ryu turned and headed towards the balcony. He paused and looked over his shoulder and looked at her the light of the moon shining behind and given him a heavenly glow.

"Just remember." He told her as he twirled the sword with an expertise only a few were capable of and slid it back into the scabbard. "I let you go last time, I won't do it again if you cross me and my friends."

With those words he jumped into the air with a grunt and was gone.

Christie lied down and looked outside for a bit before rolling onto her back and sitting up and walked over to pick up her knife and gun. She placed them carefully on the counter next to her empty glasses of scotch and walked back towards her bed. Noting that it was 1:28, she realized that she wouldn't fall asleep for another hour or two, given how high her adrenaline was.

Sitting back down on the bed, she picked up her iPhone from the nightstand and swiped at the screen to unlock it and pressed the green message button. Highlighting Kent's name, she paused wondering if texting was a good idea at this time of night, but she knew that he might be able to dig up something on DOATEC's recent activities, as well as information on who let out information on M.I.S.T. The research and all the work done so far was to significant to lose.

_Donovan, that bastard._ Christie thought angrily. _He's slipping. His obsessions will lead to the project failing._

Christie took a deep breath to settle down as she shared at the screen that illuminated her face in the darkness. She then brought up the keyboard and began typing. Knowing he had to be awake; it was Friday night after all.

_Are you awake? I need to talk to you._ Her message said as she hit send.

A minute later, his reply appeared.

_Yeah, what do you need?_

_It's important. Can I call you?_

Kent texted back: _If it's you. Anytime._

Christie couldn't hold back her smile as she felt some of the tension go away, if only a little. She rolled over and flipped on the light and lied on her side next to the nightstand.

_Give me a minute._ As she sent her last message and changed the screen to do a video chat.

They had much to discuss and maybe not enough time.

* * *

**At the same time…**

Ryu and Sonia stood on top of the building that they had been standing on earlier and looked out at the city.

Sonia shook her head at the audacity of the British woman and chided herself for being annoyed by her behavior. She was better than that, but that woman had no modesty and she clearly enjoyed screwing with people. Kicking the ground with her left boot, she brushed a few locks of her hair from her eyes and calmed herself.

"You feeling alright?" Ryu asked as he stood beside her.

"Yeah, just can't stand that woman." Sonia said with some venom.

"I understand." Ryu replied as he crossed his arms over his chest like he usually did.

Deciding to change the subject, she turned and faced Ryu with a serious expression.

"What do think about all this?" Sonia asked him.

Ryu furrowed his brow and with his eyes urged her to continue.

"That something big is about to happen?"

Ryu saw the serious look on her face, but also the concern evident in her eyes. The hell they went through during DOATEC's high point was still fresh in everyone's memories even if it had been two years. He understood her fears as they had not found Alpha-152 or any of the other deadly experiments created by the powerful corporation.

"I know how you feel." Ryu told her softly as he wrapped his hand on her wrist and gave her an appreciative squeeze because of her concerns. "But we will overcome whatever is thrown at us and emerge victorious. Nothing is impossible to overcome in life."

Sonia felt her heart beat faster and smiled softly at the man she loved. Even if he was a younger than her, his ability to speak in a gentle and calming voice in the bleakest and darkest of time was a tremendous quality about him. No wonder everyone looked to him for hope and the strength that they needed.

She nudged closer to him and embraced him, resting head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Content with her little world that she had with him at this moment. She hummed when he wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Are you ready to return to our hotel?" Ryu asked her: not ready or willing to break the mood.

"Let's stay here like this for a little bit." Sonia whispered in a loving tone.

Ryu smiled under his mask for the first time that night and did what he was asked. Not concerned about a future full of danger, but only the present and his future with her.

They held each other as the full moon shined bright upon them.

THE END

* * *

**Special Author's Note:** Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Review if you like, but you don't have to unless you feel like doing so. I had this planned out as a chapter in my 'The Hunted Assassin' story, but realized it would a while before I completed it. Hence, this separate one-shot, as I wanted to have something out before Dead or Alive 5 comes out on the 25th of this month (I pre-ordered my Collector's Edition. Did you?).

As always thank you to all my readers and the fans of the franchise and for your support of my work. I do it for practice, fun and as a hobby, but I also do it for you guys.

Until next time!

KenjiMania signing off.


End file.
